


Growing together

by AnnaDreyar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friendship/Love, Haruno Sakura-centric, Kid Haruno Sakura, Kid Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Itachi-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 17,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaDreyar/pseuds/AnnaDreyar
Summary: Chapters extras of Believing: Sakura and Itachi met when they were still children. With him, she finds a safe place. With her, he finds a refuge. They approach in a way that not even time can separate them. All they need is to trust each other. [ItaSaku] - Drabbles





	1. Rainy Day

Sakura smirked at Itachi. "I didn't think an shinobi like you would be afraid of a drizzle." She said in a mocking tone and crossed the curtain of leaves that separated the cabin from the rest of the forest, running toward the area where they trained.

Itachi smiled unconsciously at the attitude of the pink-haired girl who never failed to surprise him. He rose from where he was sitting inside the cabin and ran after her, not caring about the fine drizzle that fell on him, making his hair stick to the forehead.

Sakura smiled when she saw Itachi running towards her, taking a defensive stance he had previously taught.

He attacked without warning and was surprised when the little five-year-old girl dodged easily, but he did not counted that due to the wet floor the sandals slip making him fall with the butt on the floor, gushing mud everywhere.

Sakura watched the scene as if in slow motion and could not control the laughter that bubbled from the mouth, she placed a hand over the lips trying to hold back the laughter in vain.

Itachi recovered quickly, standing up and narrowing the eyes at her. "Did you find it funny?" The tone of voice he used would make Sasuke shudder, but Sakura laughed even louder, completely giving up trying to handle the fun she was obviously feeling.

"You ... It's just ..." She tried to babble, failing miserably. Bending slightly and holding the stomach that now ached because of the incessant laughter, Sakura did not notice that Itachi had moved, she discovered belatedly that he launched toward her.

Itachi knew she was distracted and seized the opportunity like a good shinobi by throwing the body at her, throwing them both into the floor that was now even mudder than before.

Sakura lifted the head from the place on the floor and frowned irritably, all vestige of the previous fun completely gone. She pouted and grumbled. "Cheater."

Itachi stared at the little muddy girl next to him on the floor and it was him who could not contain the laughter this time. He lost the breath as he rolled in the mud with her. He wanted to say that she was adorable with that pouting and annoyed face but the words did not come out, which he thought was good because Itachi was not accustomed to expressing his emotions and thoughts.

Sakura stood up quickly kicking a puddle of water toward Itachi making the laugh cease. After this courageous act of the little girl, a war broke loose between the two brave warriors, filling the clearing with laughter and shouts.

After hours of rain they returned to the cabin where Sakura took Kuro and tucked it under the raincoat. "I need to feed him when I get home." She told Itachi that was behind her. Turning to the crow that was well hidden in the raincoat she began the babble that left Itachi amused. "You're hungry are not you? I bet you are! I'll take good care of you. I promise I'll be the best mama you could ever have..."

Itachi stared at her for a few minutes while Sakura chattered non-stop to the poor crow and thought how different they were from each other and what impressed him most was that he liked it very much.

He was taken from the reverie by a light kiss on the cheek that made him widen the eyes in surprise.

"Bye bye, Tachi-kun. I had a lot of fun today." Sakura stated with a bright smile and ran out of the cabin leaving Itachi still surprised whit the hand on the cheek where she had kissed.


	2. Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and Itachi met when they were still children. With him, she finds a safe place. With her, he finds a refuge. They approach in a way that not even time can separate them. All they need is to trust each other. [Extras of 'Believing']

The rain was faint on the outside and a cloud of rain covered the sky of Konoha, preventing the sun's rays from entering through the bedroom window of the little girl who was lying on the bed wrapped in thick blankets.

A knock on the window made she opens the eyes, heavy with sleep and what she saw made her sit instantly with all the evidence of drowsiness completely disappearing.

"Tachi-kun...?" She whispered and rubbed the eyes to make sure she was seeing correctly.

The figure who was standing on the parapet, reached out and opened the window slowly, looking at the girl all the time as if he expected a reason for her to deny his entrance.

He went down on the parapet into the room, closing the window behind him and taking out the crow that was wrapped under the black shirt he wore. Placing the bird to rest in the chair he walked to the bed and sat next to Sakura. "You write well for a five year old girl."

She smiled at the compliment and lay back on the bed with a weary sigh. She watched the boy's face hovering over her, and seeing his expression she knew exactly what he was thinking. "I know you're upset, and I don't want you to blame yourself. I don't regret playing in the rain all these days, even if I'm sick now." He grimaced at how hoarse her voice was.

He looked around realizing how her room was decorated in neutral colors and the fact that there were more books than teddy bears surprised him. "You are alone." He stated after checking the house for some chakra signature, however small.

Sakura coughed and struggled to answer. "I did not tell Mom that I was sick, she would certainly fight me and forbid me to leave the house in the rain. She and Dad work and only come at night."

Itachi did not like the fact that she was alone. When he received her message through Kuro saying that she would not meet him for a few days, made him suspect something was seriously wrong, so he asked Kuro to show him where she lived, he did not intend to enter the house, much less in her room, but seeing her lying in bed so defenseless and realizing that no one was around made him act without thinking for the first time in his life.

"If I only knew..." He murmured to himself but Sakura heard.

"I said I don't regret going out to play in the rain with you!" Itachi noticed the angry tone she used. "And as soon as I get better I'm going to leave again!"

Even though he found the little pout she made lovely, he did not want her to get sick from being in the rain with him. Placing a hand on her forehead he realized she was warmer than she should be. He clenched the jaw and wanted to scream at her for being so stubborn and careless, but he remembered that Sakura was just a child and children do reckless things. He had not had the lux of being careless or reckless since he was four years old, so it was not normal for him to see anyone doing so.

"I'll be back." He murmured and left her room toward the kitchen to prepare something for her to eat and get a bowl of water and a cloth to lower the girl's fever. He thought for a moment that he was being intrusive, but let the thought go, Sakura was more important now. He told himself that her parents would thank him for caring for her if they found out he was there.

Itachi spent all day taking care of Sakura, keeping the fever low, feeding her and keeping company. Late in the afternoon, when he felt a faint chakra signature, which indicated a civilian, approaching the house, he kissed her forehead and rose from the bed to leave.

As he stood at the side of the bed he felt a small hand grip his wrist. "Thank you Tachi..." He watched her smile even with the eyes closed and smiled back even knowing that she could not see, he left when the little hand let his arm go.

As he jumped out the window and swore he heard something like. "Let's play in the rain tomorrow."


	3. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and Itachi met when they were still children. With him, she finds a safe place. With her, he finds a refuge. They approach in a way that not even time can separate them. All they need is to trust each other. [Extras of 'Believing']

Sakura ran toward the cabin after a tiring day at the Academy. Arriving in the cabin she opened the curtain of leaves and made sure Itachi was nowhere, she took a golden paper from the bag that was attached at the waist and wrapped a wooden box that carried. She left the red futon on the floor with a small note and ran out of the forest on the way home.

The next day she went upstairs and came into her room humming, took off the boots and threw herself on the bed after feeding Kuro.

"I thought I told you to pay attention to your surroundings." A serious voice in tone of rebuke echoed through the room.

Sakura let out a frightened cry and sat up in bed. "Tachi-kun, you scared me." She screamed outraged. "How long have you been here?"

He smirked and sat down beside her on the bed. "Long enough to discover that you have a beautiful voice when you sing." His smile widened at the sight of her cheeks turning red.

"D-Do you think?" She asked, lowering the head so that the fringe fell over the eyes and covered her face.

Itachi put his hand on her chin, lifting her face to look at him, he nodded and smiled at her. Remembering that he was in her room to thank for the beautiful kunai she left for him in the cabin. "Thank you."

Sakura knew he was thanking her for the gift she had left in the cabin the day before and smiled, completely forgetting the embarrassment due to the compliment he had made.

"Did you like it?" She asked, the eyes sparkling with anticipation.

He nodded again. "How did you know?"

She gave him a smug look, for having discovered by herself that he was celebrating his birthday on June 9. "I'm not saying..." She said in a sung voice and smiled broadly.

He narrowed the eyes and she saw when the corner of his mouth rose in a gesture that indicated danger, she swallowed. "Oh, you know, Sa-ku-chan ... I have very advanced torture methods to get you talking."

"You would not." She said uncertainly slowly moving away from him on the bed.

Itachi knew she was looking for an escape route so he used the speed to knock her down on the bed. "Now, tell me..."

She bit the lower lip and shook the head in a gesture of denial. Which made Itachi smile a lot. "OK." With this statement he began the most cruel torture known to mankind.

"Please, stop ... T-Tachiii ... Tickling!" Sakura shouted between giggles and when she lost the breath he stopped but did not release her.

"So..." He insisted as waited for her to catch the breath.

"Fine, you're so mean." She said with a scowl as she freed herself from him and sat on the bed in front of him. "Sasuke-kun told me it was your nii-chan's birthday, so I wanted to gift you."

He felt a small pang in the stomach as he heard she used an honorific for his younger brother's name, but ignored. Staring at her face for a few seconds. "It was very thoughtful of you, but you didn't need..."

She interrupted him. "But I wanted to give you something, you gave me that red ribbon on my first day at the academy."

"I don't see you wearing it." He said with a small frown. She opened the drawer beside the bed and reached for the red ribbon and he quickly took it from her hands and tied it in her hair keeping the fringe away from her face. "Now, I can see your eyes better."

She chewed the lip whit shyness. "I ... I don't like to show my forehead... it's too big..." She widened the eyes when she felt his lips on the forehead and stared at him with obvious surprise on the face.

He stroked her cheek affectionately. "I think is lovely."


	4. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and Itachi met when they were still children. With him, she finds a safe place. With her, he finds a refuge. They approach in a way that not even time can separate them. All they need is to trust each other. [Extras of 'Believing']

Itachi spent the entire morning training with Sasuke before the little boy had to go to the academy. For the first time their father allowed Itachi to teach his younger brother and that made Sasuke very happy, making Itachi even happier. He walked towards the academy and because he wanted to surprise Sasuke by picking him up after class, in his head he would also take the opportunity to see Sakura, since they had not seen each other for days because of a mission that made him leave Konoha for five days.

He waited for a few minutes in front of the old building and after all the kids were gone and there was no sign of Sasuke, he walked around the grounds of the Academy to check if the boy was having any problems. Walking toward the training camp at the back of the building, he heard laughter and loud voices. Itachi kept the chakra down and hid behind a broad tree trunk and was surprised to see some children running and laughing.

He recognized some children, Sasuke was there, the son of the clan leader Nara and a child Inuzuka, all the others were unknown, until he saw a glimpse of rose that caught his attention, and for a second he allowed a smile to adorn his face, because Sakura had dragged Sasuke with her in your adventures. He knew his little brother would not join other children on his own, Sasuke's sole purpose was to reach Itachi in strength and skills, which was troubling to a six-year-old, Itachi thought.

Suddenly, a blond boy fell on the face on the floor and Sakura ran to him, instantly. "Naruto." She screamed and slipped on the sand, kneeling before him, she took a bandage from the bag that was tied around her waist, moistened the cloth with the water of a canteen. She wiped the face's boy that was covered in dirt and with another piece of bandage she wiped the blood from his knees. After finishing the job she looked at Naruto's face and saw that his lower lip was shaking. "It's okay to cry if you're in pain." She said in a tender tone and placed the small hand on his cheek in a gesture of comfort.

Itachi watched the scene from afar and realized that Sakura cared a lot about the boy, whom he now knew to be Uzumaki Naruto. Unable to look away from the scene, he felt the heart clench with a feeling he had never experienced before.

Itachi felt the heart tighten, his stomach ached with an annoying twinge, he felt the hands clenching into fists and the jaw tightening unconsciously. He knew deep down in his mind that he should be glad that Sakura was so good, gentle and indulgent to a person who really needed to be careful, but somewhere in the dark of his mind he was the only person she was supposed to take care of that way it was him, and he alone. It was he who took care of her when she was sick, he who hugged her when she was upset, he who trained her... It was fair that he demanded that she take care of only him, right?

Without noticing he stepped out from behind the tree and walked toward the group. "Aniki." Sasuke's voice said with joy at the sight of him and he messed up the boy's hair.

Itachi looked directly at Sakura who smiled at him and helped Naruto to his feet. "Since Sasuke is leaving, is best to take Naruto to home." She took the boy's hand, completely unaware of the glare that was glazed on their bound hands.

"I'll take him." Itachi said without thinking and won admiring looks from all the children. He cleared the throat and took the hand of Naruto that was on Sakura's and with the other hand he took Sasuke's and left the courtyard without looking back.

Sakura looked at the figure coming out with the two boys, one on each side. She was glad Itachi took care of Naruto as well. She tilted the head and smiled.


	5. Signified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and Itachi met when they were still children. With him, she finds a safe place. With her, he finds a refuge. They approach in a way that not even time can separate them. All they need is to trust each other. [Extras of 'Believing']

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas ;-)

Itachi was only ten years old, Sasuke had just entered the Academy and their father was acting as leader of the Konoha Police Regiment, and even though he was a prodigy shinobi, he was not very anxious about what had just happened.

He was called in the Hokage's Tower to receive an official promotion to ANBU, from that time on he would be an elite shinobi who would respond directly to the Council and Hokage.

He was informed by his father, that ANBU agent were specialists in murder, not that he had never killed before. During the third war he saw many deaths and made his small contribution, realizing the first death at the age of six. Itachi still remembered his opponent's terrified face when he realized that there was a kunai impaled deep in the chest, the way the blood spurted through the hole he inflicted on the man's chest would never leave the memory. The worst part was watching life fade away little by little until the man stared at him with dead eyes with the knowledge that a boy's face would be the last thing he would see.

His father told him that everything was fine, that being a shinobi was like that, that he made the right choice in saving his own life even though it cost the life of another. Itachi repeated to himself for several days that if he had not killed, he would be dead. The words did not stop the man's face from haunting him at night for months.

He walked toward the cabin to tell Sakura about the promotion he had received and knew she would be proud of him even though he was not so proud of himself. He sat on the futon that was spread out on the floor and waited briefly until the curtain of leaf opened, showing the little girl with a dazzling smile on the face.

Sakura walked into the cabin and sat next to him on the red futon. "Hey, I've never seen you wearing this before." She ran the fingers through the necklace that was adorning his neck.

He took her hand and put their hands to lay down on his lap. "It was a gift."

Sakura tilted the head to the side in a wordless question and he smiled at the gesture that usually came from him. "Remember the boy I said he was teaching me some tricks?"

Sakura nodded when she remembered that Itachi had spent a lot of time with an Uchiha boy who was teaching new tactics of training and assisting him in the use of sharingan. "Your new friend." She was happy for Itachi to have more people around, as she was having more friendships after entering the Academy.

Itachi frowned thinking he might consider Shisui a friend and then remembered the gift that he won because of promotion and the words encouragement that Shisui said, deciding that Shisui was definitely a friend. "Yes, my friend. He gave it to me as a symbol that I will use my strength to preserve the peace in Konoha."

Sakura's eyes widened in admiration. "This is a very important gift, Tachi-kun. You have to take good care of it."

Itachi nodded, he would take care of the necklace, but much more than that, he would preserve meaning of this, doing everything to keep the peace in Konoha for the good of Sakura, Sasuke and Shisui, for the good of all the people who were important to him. He told her about the promotion and as he hoped, she screamed and jumped for joy and gave him the proudest glance he had ever seen, even more than the mother and father who already expected the best of his son prodigy, Sakura's pride and admiration were genuine and pure and filled his chest with a heat that he had never experienced before. She promised that one day she would be as strong as him and would get into ANBU so they could work together and protect the peace in Konoha.


	6. Hard Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omake of the 'Believing'. Sakura and Itachi met when they were still children. With him, she finds a safe place. With her, he finds a refuge. They approach in a way that not even time can separate them. All they need is to trust each other.

He was out for more than two weeks, it had been the worst weeks of his life. Since the war he had not had to kill so many people at once. Even after all truce treaties were signed, there were still people willing to invade other villages, hurting innocent people to enjoy the resources that could easily be stolen. Itachi wondered how long it would take for people to stop hurting each other and if that would ever be possible.

He did not want to go home and see how his mom would simply pretend the world was perfect, while Sasuke was molded according to the clan's wishes and his father would force him to go to more reunions where he would be obliged to hear how much the Uchihas were despised by the rest of the world. Then he changed the direction as was following and ran toward the cabin where he always felt the much needed peace after a mission.

He opened the curtain of leaves and was surprised to see Sakura there after dark. He gave her a look she knew very well and waited for the explanations, but was surprised when she ran up to him hugging him. She pulled away and looked at him for a long time. "I thought something bad had happened. Sasuke-kun said you should have come back three days ago."

Itachi did not know if it was the irritation of having spent so many days away from home, or the fact that he had not slept for two days, but hearing her call Sasuke so lovingly, irritated him more than he wanted. "Don't call him that." He said before he could think.

Sakura gave him a confused look but quickly understood what he meant. "I always called him that, Itachi."

He noticed how she used his name on purpose, she knew exactly how to push his buttons. "Don't call anymore... Sasuke-kun, Naruto-chan, Shika-kun..." He muttered without caring that he was being ridiculous. He walked over to the futon and threw himself at it covering the eyes with the right arm.

Sakura sighed irritably and decided not to start a fight. She has matured a lot in the last few years and has learned to deal with Itachi's temperament. She pulled him away from the futon and without waiting for any reaction she took his hands and threw the water from a canteen into a bowl, washing away the stains of dried blood.

Itachi did not even realize that he was still dirty from all the fights he had over the last few days and for the first time in a long time he breathed a sigh of relief. To be in this cabin with her washing the blood of his hands and taking care of the wounds that covered his arms was more comforting than anything he could think of. Being with Sakura was really being home.

He waited patiently as she cleaned and covered his wounds with the ointment she always kept in the cabin when he returned from missions and Itachi thought that even his mother did not take care of him as much as Sakura did.

"Tachi-kun, I missed you." She whispered as finished the task. He pushed the bowl that now had red water, and lay on the futon pulling Sakura so she was on top of him. Embracing the little girl of nine years with all the strength he had, Itachi allowed himself to express his feelings for the first time. "I missed you too, my cherry blossom." Feeling the smell of her hair and seeing that she was comfortably snug in his chest, he allowed to fall into a peaceful sleep.


	7. Provocations

Sakura was annoyed, she knew he was teasing her. She thought for a moment that Itachi's favorite thing in the whole world was to tease her, but that was to be too arrogant on her part, so she pushed the thought away and concentrated on the rain of shuriken that was flying toward she. After he entered ANBU the training became more intense and difficult and Itachi would only stop when she was completely exhausted.

Long ago there were no more rain pranks and tag games in the trees. Itachi was becoming more and more serious, if that all seriousness since they met was not enough. She noticed that whenever he returned from training with his friend, she still did not know the name and did not even question, or returned from the missions and clan reunions, he always seemed bored and exhausted. He would never discount the annoyance in her, but it still affected her to see him that way, even if he did not want to involve her in the problems she knew he was facing.

"You know... I don't think you have trained enough in the academy." Itachi's voice came behind her and she knew he just wanted to irritate. She realized that sometimes he would tease her until she completely lost the patience and shouting with him, then she would see the shadow of a smile adorn his lips and a victorious look. Witnessing this scene a few times she was sure he had a kind of sick pleasure to see her shout at him.

"Itachi..." She said in a tone of voice that promised a hell to him, but his features remained unchanged at her warning.

"Come on, Saku-chan, you learned these blows when you were seven, I expect a lot more from you, now." He answered in the same calm voice.

Sakura grunted and threw herself at him with obvious anger burning in the green eyes. Itachi held back the laughter that wanted to overflow from the mouth and swerved from every blow she'd sent toward him. It was too easy to make Sakura lose the calm when she was in a fight and he made a mental note to work it with her. If she planned to be an elite kunoichi, then she would have to remain calm during the fights and confronts.

He was distracted by one thousandth second and Sakura took the chance to jump on him, pinning the body to the dirt floor. "Do I still look seven?" She asked with a smile on the lips and a tone of superiority for having overthrown him.

"No. You were much cuter when you were seven." He watched her eyes widen for a moment before they narrowed and she screamed in anger. He took advantage of this moment to turn them around and hold her beneath him. "You can't lose your temper in a fight, Sakura."

She watched as he quickly switched to  _teacher mode_  and let this lesson penetrate her mind. She scolded herself for losing control so easily, but when he left her and lay next in the floor, laughing wildly, she felt all the anger returning, but this time she would not lose in front of him, then regaining the little dignity, she lifted from the floor, cleared the land of shorts and walked toward the cabin without looking at him.

He looked at the retreating figure and stopped laughing, following her. "Sakura, I was just teaching you a valuable lesson."

She stopped abruptly and turned to stare at him. "No, you were making fun of me... you provoke me and make me lose my temper so you rebukes me and when I take the rebuke seriously, you laugh of me in my face." She hit his chest and changed direction, deciding to go home instead of going to the cabin.

Itachi normally did not know how to deal with people, but he knew how to deal with his Sakura, so he followed her home deciding to spend the rest of the day compensating her for the provocations. She would forgive him as she always did.


	8. Coming Home

It had been years since he'd set foot in Konoha. He heard about the attack that the traitor sannin orchestrated against the village with the help of Suna and needed to see how great the damage they caused. Itachi used the pretext of checking the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki to step on Konoha again, so neither Kisame nor any other member of the Akatsuki would be suspicious of the real purposes of that visit. After all he had been appointed by the leader to capture Uzumaki, even though they could not extract the demon with nine tails yet, Itachi said it would be good to look at Konoha's defenses. The leader and the others swallowed easily and still congratulated him for always being a step forward.

Itachi had planned to enter and leave undetected. He would certainly do it if he were alone, but leaving Kisame behind would raise unnecessary suspicions about his loyalty to the organization. Bringing the companion who did not care about discretion put them in the face of the irritating situation they were in now.

He had no intention of hurting anyone, but it was not his fault that people were so nosy. "What a traitor like you came here to do?" Kakashi's question brought him back to reality and he could feel the rancor in the voice of the man who was normally passive .

"I already said it's none of your business, Kakashi-san." He answered in a calm voice, but inside he was really annoyed at the whole situation, for a moment he wondered if Sakura would forgive him if he killed Hatake Kakashi.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi insisted and receiving a movement of Itachi's denial made him fear the worst. "Sakura?" Kakashi asked with a twinge of despair that Itachi only realized because he work with the man for a while and Itachi wondered for a moment, as he knew about his relationship with Sakura.

Itachi narrowed his eyes and decided that Kakashi had already talked too much. He captured the senpai in a painful genjutsu and noted with admiration that him had managed to escape so quickly, even though he had spent three days of pure torture inside the genjutsu.

Deciding to end this senseless fight. "I want the legacy of the fourth Hokage."

Kakashi knelt on the ground, still gasping for breath and sucked in a pained groan. _'Naruto.'_  He wondered what the hell Akatsuki wanted with the Kyuubi, but realized he was too tired to analyze the situation properly. Kakashi let the words escape from his mouth before he could think, and revealed that he knew about the Akatsuki, Itachi became even more irritated and ordered Kisame to attack, finishing all the opponents before them. Kakashi breathed in relief when Gai came to help them.

Itachi was tired of wasting time and when Kisame finalized the fight, they went in search of the Kyuubi chakra, having an unpleasant encounter with Sasuke he had to keep up appearances before all who were present and got lost in his own web of lies. He knew that would be tormented for many nights, by the way he hurt Sasuke again, but it was inevitable, or at least that was what he repeated in his mind to lessen the guilt that was consuming him.

Having analyzed everything he needed, he discovered that the Third Hokage had been killed by Orochimaru, the village was undergoing a restructuring, and Itachi shuddered at the thought of Danzo being able to take over the Hokage post.

He dismissed Kisame and took some time alone, heading towards the old cabin he saw how dusty everything was, the only thing that seemed intact and alive was the curtain of leaves that separated the cabin from the rest of the world. He entered and saw the dead flowers and dry leaves that filled the place. Sakura had left their place, something hurt in the depths of his chest at the slightest thought that she might have given up on him.

Closing the curtain behind him he left the cabin, left the forest and Konoha leaving a trail of regrets and guilt behind.


	9. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and Itachi met when they were still children. With him, she finds a safe place. With her, he finds a refuge. They approach in a way that not even time can separate them. All they need is to trust each other. [Extras of 'Believing']

He looked with angry eyes as blood ran down her forehead, there was sweat and grime all over her face and he had to use every bit of his self-control not to get involved in the fight that was going on in the dense, dark forest. All he could think of was how much he wanted to pull out the head of the one who dared to put the hands on his little Sakura.

He could tell himself that it was mere coincidence that he met her in the middle of a dangerous mission, because he would never aloud say that he asked Kuro for information on every classified mission she had taken since becoming chunnin. He could tell that Sakura was able to take care of herself because she was trained by him and was now in the care of one of the legendary sannin of Konoha.

He could tell that Kakashi did a good job, but every time he received a report from Jiraya about Sasuke, the pervert sannin made it clear that Kakashi's attention was totally on the boys and Sakura was being neglected. He felt anger at Kakashi for a while, no one had the right to neglect his Sakura, but he was happy when he learned that he had arranged everything so that she could be cared and trained for the Godaime. Then all the anger he'd accumulated for Kakashi was gone instantly.

He knew he could not get involved in the fight and knew that any sign of an increase in his chakra would make Sakura come straight at him. And as much as he wanted her to run into his arms, he could not risk it. Her new team was around and if they knew Sakura had any connection with a missing ninja, she would be arrested for treason.

So he took advantage of the fact that Kisame was not with him this time, and he watched the bloody battle she was facing next to the heir of the Nara clan and a Hyuuga which he thought was from the main family or something like that. Itachi looked in amazement as each punch she wore on the opponents was accurate and inflicted so much damage that he almost felt sorry for the men who were at the end of those mortal blows.

She was gracious and he had to activate the sharingan to memorize every move she made, he held a frustrated grunt that almost escaped his lips, due to the desire to touch her only once. He realized that she had grown up in every way, she was strong, calculating and accurate in every attack and blow she wore, she was far more skillful than he remembered.

It had been five years since he had glimpsed her, and was surprised to see how she had changed from a delicate child to such a fierce and admirable girl in such a short time. He noticed that her hair was shorter at the shoulder and he wondered what made her cut the hair, not that he did not like it that way, in his eyes Sakura was beautiful regardless of the haircut.

The battle was drawing to a close, and he was truly astonished at how three shinobi destroyed more than a dozen enemy ninjas in less than an hour, even though they were visibly tired and almost without chakra. He felt a surge of pride flooding his chest with the way his little Sakura grew and became such an incredible kunoichi.

When the three ninjas of Konoha totally eliminated their opponents and sat on the floor dirty with blood and mud to recover the breath that was almost lost. Itachi allowed the pain of nostalgia he was feeling as watched Sakura fight, sinking completely before leaving the forest toward the base of the Akatsuki without looking back.

* * *


	10. Another world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omake of the 'Believing'. Sakura and Itachi met when they were still children. With him, she finds a safe place. With her, he finds a refuge. They approach in a way that not even time can separate them. All they need is to trust each other.

It was late afternoon on a sunny day in Konoha and Sakura ran to home so fast as she could, hopping on the branches of tall forest trees. That morning she had learned through Tsunade to summon a ninja animal, not news to her, since she had read about it before on some scrolls, but the practice was always more exciting than the theory. Tsunade taught her how to make a contract and introduced Sakura to her own summoning, Katsuyu. Sakura tried not to shudder the first time she saw the gigantic slug in front of her and was proud of herself for the first time since Itachi had left. She was a prodigal kunoichi at the age of fourteen, the second apprentice of the Hokage of Konoha, and had the privilege of having the same summoning of the woman she admired.

She entered the room through the window and picked up Kuro, who was resting on a pillow on the bed. She placed the bird on her shoulder, apologizing to him before making a small cut for the blood to drip into her hand, she cured him immediately but did not spare her from getting a peck on the head in retaliation for the action of cutting him.

Keeping the bird on her shoulder, she opened the scroll she had copied from another forbidden scroll she had found a few weeks ago in the Hokage's private library, mixing her blood with the bird on the seal that was on the scroll on the floor, she made the signs that Tsunade taught and disappeared from the room leaving several crow feathers behind.

Sakura and Kuro appeared in a dense forest that certainly did not belong to the Fire Country. Sakura looked around and admired how the sun was still high in the sky as if it were morning, she looked at the leafy, fruit-bearing trees that were around her and smiled unconsciously, the air and sky in that place seemed cleaner and pure. Kuro jumped off her shoulder and flew slowly waiting for her to follow him, he guided her out of the forest to a waterfall with crystal clear water that was surrounded by wildflowers. Sakura felt a presence next to them but decided not to move and wait.

"What are you doing here, human?" A low, husky voice made her look around, but she could not find the owner of voice. Kuro flew to her again, resting her shoulder as if to tell whoever it was, that Sakura was a friend.

"Hello, er... sorry to invade your home." She apologized in advance. "I want to make a contract."

"The bird on your shoulder already has a contract in moment." The voice answered and this time it did not seem so intimidating.

"I know! Tachi, I mean, Uchiha Itachi allowed me to take care of Kuro." She clarified.

"So is you that Kuro always talks about. By the way, before you name him, his name was Kūfuku."

"I prefer Kuro." She murmured and Kuro nodded, snuggling against her neck.

"I see you appreciate him." A crow twice the size of Kuro came out of a rock into the waterfall and approached her.

"Kuro is precious to me." Sakura smiled and sat in the grass willing to do whatever it takes to get a contract with them, it was a way to make her feel closer to Itachi and ensure Kuro's safety in case she needed to send him back to his world if he was hurt or something like that.

"I'll allow it." The crow flew and dropped in front of her making Sakura smile and caress his head. "You can have the same contract as your Uchiha friend, if he and Kūfuku trust you I will also give you a chance, little..."

"...Sakura, my name is Sakura." She looked around and saw that some more birds flew toward them.

"I can teach you some useful tricks, little Sakura." The crow offered genuinely interested in the peculiar girl who was standing before him who somehow managed to get into his world.

"I'd love to learn anything you teach me." She exclaimed with obvious excitement and for a moment the crow regretted having offered, something told him that this would not be the last time he would see that girl.


	11. Last time

Itachi cursed himself for doing this for the fifth time in two months. He was caught by Kisame the third time he fell into the temptation to watch her and had to tolerate his companion's incessant questions about why he chased people who should be in the past. As if he did not know he should have buried the past when he decided to leave Konoha to live as a criminal.

He posed on the thick branch of the tree closest to the window of her bedroom and watched as she emerged from the bathroom in a pajamas that was too short for his taste. Where was her head when she decided to use that piece of cloth she called pajamas, even if it was just to sleep. She was a kunoichi and if there was an attack in the village or a shinobi invaded her room, she would have to fight an enemy in that clothing that was useless for protection and very revealing.

He forced the thought to sink into the recesses of his mind and forced himself to accept that she did not belong to him, she was her own person and he had no right to demand anything from her. This conclusion only left a bitter taste in his mouth and a bad feeling in the stomach.

He continued to watch as the fourteen-year-old kunoichi curled up in bed under the covers after caressing the black bird in the chair beside the bed and turning off the lights, leaving the room sinking into the darkness. Itachi waited for almost an hour to make sure she would not wake up. For the first time in years, he entered the room wearing genjutsu so that his presence was not known to her or to Kuro, if she was still the same one he remembered teaching before leaving the village, the slightest movement would make her wake up and attack.

He walked across the room to the bed and admired the way her breast rose and fell with every breath she took. He had not been so close to her for so long that it almost seemed like a lie, every time he saw her from a distance and it was not enough for him, even with that dissatisfaction he would not risk coming so close. Sakura probably hated him after everything he did with the clan, his own family and especially with Sasuke, he was sure she hated him, it was that certainty that gave him the strength to keep away.

He took a precious time to observe how she had changed since she was nine and he could touch her without guilt. Sakura now had a more feminine face, chubby cheeks disappeared giving way to the cheekbones that made her even more beautiful, short hair framed perfectly the face leaving captivating, some freckles adorned the small and perfect nose and he wished intensely that she'd open her eyes for only a moment so he could get lost in that living green for the last time.

He realized that it had been hours since he'd entered the room and knew he needed to go back to find Kisame in the far reaches of the Fire country. He moved closer to her, kneeling beside the bed and against everything he had promised himself, he surrendered to the burning desire that had been consuming him ever since he had entered that room and kissed her. It was light and quick, he barely felt the softness of her rosy lips, but it was enough to satisfy him this time. He thanked silently that she had not woken up with this little contact, so he walked to the window and with one last glance over his shoulder he left for the cold, dark night, swearing that this was the last time he would see her.

* * *


	12. Sneaky

Two masked figures ran gingerly on the rooftops of Konoha approaching the secret base of the most closed and impenetrable organization among the five nations. "Cover me." The fox mask agent whispered to the partner standing outside using a jutsu that allowed him to camouflage among the trees around the old building.

She kept her medium hair trapped inside a hood and the mask tightly attached to her face, trying with all her strength to keep the nervousness and anxiety locked in the back of her mind which was the safest place she knew. Trying to be completely calm and calculating, knowing that being caught would mean torture and execution. She kept her breathing calm and her masked chakra striding along the dimly lit corridors honoring her mascara that was given to her for being sneaky and one of the best infiltration experts in the entire Fire country.

She activated an almost impenetrable genjutsu that she learned from Itachi when she was five years old and perfected in the last few years after she became a chuunin, with that trump card she was sure no one would ever be able to catch her. Itachi would always keep her safe even from a distance. Each of his essays was still clear in her mind and all the jutsus and genjutsus he gave her were useful to keep her alive until now.

At that moment she would see if the months they spent observing that particular building and desk really worth it.

With confidence she passed the masked guards who were guarding the main hallway in which the entrance was only allowed to the leader of ANBU Root and his two right arms. She walked down the hall without looking back for fear that at the slightest unnecessary movement someone would jump at her and everything would be over. She passed the door that miraculously was not protected by any jutsu.  **"Foolish of him."**  Inner remeroned and Sakura nodded fully.  **"Maybe it's overconfidence..."**  Sakura ignored this last part and entered the room thanking the door to make no noise, thanks to the genjutsu in the eyes of either one everything seemed exactly immutable.

She looked around and made some hand seals to make sure the traps would be disabled after the completion of the jutsu she developed along with Sai had at least five minutes until the jutsu dropped causing the traps to activate again.

Sakura felt her heart racing with anticipation and walked to a picture behind the main table sighing with disappointment at seeing that there was nothing behind and she wished she was endowed with the byakugan at that moment.

After a minute she found the safe hidden behind a bookcase and used her strength to move the heavy furniture like a small chair, taking advantage of the power of the jutsu that deactivated the trap she opened the safe with ease and used two minutes to copy all the scrolls that were inside the chest. Putting everything back in place as if no one had ever been there, she walked to the door and without looking back went out into the dark hallway, leaving the old building to meet her loyal friend who helped her in this task that would be impossible without cover and for a moment she wondered if Itachi had someone he could trust wherever he was now.


	13. Mothers know best.

_Two years before the massacre._

Uchiha Mikoto wiped her hands on the dish towel before opening the door for the person who was beating insistently and she suspected that was a specific irritating Uchiha. Opening the door with all the kindness that a clan matriarch should possess she was greeted with the sweet smile of her eldest son's best friend, confirming the earlier suspicions.

"Mikoto-sama." Shisui graced her with a genuine smile only a few Uchiha could produce and bowed respectfully to her. "Itachi-san?" He asked knowing that by now he should have returned from the last mission.

Mikoto smiled slightly at him and wished she had the ability to smile like that boy, stepping aside she indicated that he should come in and went to the kitchen knowing that he was a few steps behind her. "Shisui-kun, my son hasn't returned from the mission yet." She sat down in a chair and motioned for him to sit before her. "I'd like you to tell me where Itachi goes whenever he returns from the missions." She sighed hoping that her son's best friend would know and felt shame of herself for not knowing more about her own son.

"Mikoto-sama, I think Itachi-san might have another best friend." He tapped the chin thoughtfully and just like his best friend's mother he had also wondered before, where Itachi used to disappear and with whom. "Or maybe a girlfriend."

Mikoto felt the eyes widen but nodded in agreement with the speculation. She would find out, even though she had left the jounin post before she was married, she had possessed the skills of a ninja.

* * *

Itachi knew he was being followed, he was feeling a bit paranoid, but being a good shinobi he knew that caution was never too much. He just did not expect the follower to be his own mother. He almost felt offended to have her following him, he did not know if he was offended because she obviously mistrusted him or if it was because she had the gall to suggest he would not find her.  _'What kind of shinobi does she think I am?'_

He discovered that the pursuer was his mother days ago, but she had begun this ridiculous pursuit a few months ago, since he returned from a long mission. For the thousandth time he wondered what her motive was and wondered if she was working as a double agent, but dismissed the idea knowing that she was loyal to his father above the clan, the hokage or the village. He found admirable the love and faithfulness she gave to Fugaku, even if his father was mistaken most of the time.

He jumped on the rooftops toward the ANBU building, irritated that he did not have time to train with Sakura, he would be condemned if he allowed his mother to know about her. She would surely tell to Fugaku and him would arrange to keep him away from the village even more.

He took a deep breath and walked to the old building hoping she would give up whatever she was planning and fast.

* * *

Three months passed and Mikoto refused to accept that she had been outdone by her own son. For the last few months since she decided to follow him he had jumped from mission to mission and spent most of the time training in the Konoha police special forces camps or the ANBU building. She knew that he knew she was following him.  _'That little brat.'_

She muttered to herself about a new strategy as she walked through the city market with a stuck shopping basket in the arm, she suddenly saw a glimpse of black and dark blue and crept through the crowd in the opposite direction to the bustling center, walking quietly.

Mikoto smiled unconsciously as she managed for the first time to see a genuine smile on the face of her eldest son who was wandering cautiously toward an isolated side of Konoha with a little girl with pink hair next to him. They both looked so happy that it made her heart leap to the chest when she saw the eleven-year-old son look exactly like this, an eleven-year-old kid, not an elite shinobi or the heir of the strongest clan.

Deciding that she had seen enough, she spun on the heels and walked back to the market, knowing that this girl was the reason for him to move away from home but did not care because she was also the reason for that smile that adorned Itachi's face, a smile she had not seen since Sasuke was born.

With a satisfied sigh, she congratulated herself knowing that no one could claim that Uchiha Mikoto had been surpassed.


	14. Discoveries

Sakura had returned from the most difficult mission she ever had. Although it was a personal mission, it did not take away the importance of everything. If she found what she was looking for among scrolls that were now scattered on her bed, it would all have been worth it. She would be infinitely grateful for Yamato's help because if he had not guarded the building while she was inside or watching the shinobis around, she would never have been able to do everything she had planned so quickly and efficiently.

She was a capable kunoichi and now had a loyal ally next to her. Yamato was a good friend, faithful, resourceful and discreet. She would not put him in trouble, if something happened and she was discovered, she would carry everything on her back without mentioning his name, but she would risk it.

She threw the body on the bed and thought that if Itachi knew what she had just done, he would be giving her an endless speech, but she was sure he would have a proud look on his face when he saw what she was capable of now. That thought made a sincere smile appear on her face before she could stop.

She took a scroll that did not have the Hokage seal, making her realize that not all of the things Danzo did were known to the Hokage or the other council elders. She wondered how they allowed him to remain in charge of Konoha's strongest and most capable shinobi, without constant supervision and wondered why it took so many years before Tsunade and the elders decided to put someone in Root to keep an eye on him, even after what happened with Kakashi and Yamato.

The orders given to her and Yamato were that they would be constantly alert for anything suspicious within the organization, but Sakura thought Tsunade was very naive if she really believed that Danzo was fool enough to let her and Yamato get close to the secret things inside of Root. After one year of working as a special agent within the organization, she decided to do things herself. If nobody, in so many years, made any move to investigate the things that happened inside that place where everyone knew that suspicious things were done, she would find out on her own.

She knew Tsunade would kill her if she found out that she was investigating and sneaking into the business of dangerous people, but she did not care anymore. It took years for her to gain confidence that her abilities were good enough to find out what really happened behind the massacre to the Uchiha clan and if she had at least a glimmer of hope to bring Itachi back, she would grab with all her might.

Sakura looked at the scroll and made hand signals, executing a verification jutsu that she and Sai had developed together for the infiltration missions, making sure that the scroll would not burn or explode if it were opened by someone who should not have opened it. She unrolled the scroll and was intrigued by the maps that were displayed on it. Examining the maps of the underground place she gasped at what she saw at the end of the scroll, the drawing of a snake and the kanji for the name of Orochimaru.  **"That old bastard works with the sneaky snake."**  Inner screamed indignantly and Sakura nodded with the same indignation.

Each scroll checked and opened was a new discovery of the atrocities that ANBU Root performed or was at least involved with. Sakura felt sick to discover that Orochimaru had internal help, in addition to Kabuto, to invade Konoha years ago. She was not surprised knowing that it was obvious that Danzo's goal had always been to become Hokage and to kill Hiruzen was the easy way.  **"Were not they friends?"**  Inner asked and Sakura nodded again, remembering the way they looked close when she walked to the Uchiha compound in the morning after the massacre.

She felt a weight in the stomach as she found the scroll containing the experiment data with the Hashirama cells and felt a pang of chest pain when she discovered that Yamato was the only survivor used in the tests.

Another scroll revealed the teaching methods that made Sai what he was when she met him. She sighed in frustration and ran the hand over her face, trying to remain calm. "How come no one started investigating this before?" She grunted indignantly. For a moment she thought Tsunade was being careless about Danzo. "She should investigate him. She has no idea what this man is capable of doing."

A scroll with three seals caught her attention. Taking more than two minute to undo the seals without compromising the scroll, she concluded that it was important. When she unrolled, she did not know if she cried because the atrocity described in that words that was authorized by the own Hokage, or if she smiled when discovered the real motive why her Itachi massacred the clan that night.  **"Finally."**  Inner whispered with satisfaction.


	15. Omission

Sakura spent the night awake reading each scroll that had doubled, she read word for word and some she re-read more than once, such as contained the mission order for the massacre of the Uchiha clan. She felt a weight in stomach at the thought that nothing could be done against Danzo because if she showed those scrolls to Tsunade, she could be dismissed from the position as Hokage for interfering in Council matters and herself would be convicted of treason.

Many of the scrolls were not officially authorized by the Council or the Hokage, but Sakura was not sure if those old irritants and the other more annoying members really did not know about the activities that Danzo approved. Then she had the hands tied, having to omit all the knowledge that was eroding her.

In mid-afternoon the next day she decided to take a shower and eat a decent meal, so she wrote a small note and sent Kuro to look for the only person she could trust at that moment.

Minutes later Yamato knocked on the glass door of the living room balcony and Sakura rushed to greet him. She walked silently to the bedroom and he followed her without asking. Their relationship was easy and Sakura liked to have him around.

"I think I'm going to go completely insane if I don't share this with someone." Sakura pointed to the scrolls lying on the bed.

"Can I?" Yamato asked as he picked a scroll and sat in the armchair near the window.

Sakura nodded. "Please." She smiled and left the room to prepare something edible for both of them.

When she returned with a tray of food and tea, Yamato was sitting on the bed and several scrolls had been opened. She set the tray on the table beside the bed and sat next to him. "Freaky, huh?"

He looked at her realizing she was there and Sakura was surprised to see him with the guard down for the first time in nearly two years of teamwork. "We can't tell anyone about that." He said in a low, hoarse voice, making her think this might be an order from the captain rather than a friend's advice.

"I know." She whispered.

Sakura made a copy of each scroll and left it to Yamato's care, although they decided not to tell anyone about what they had discovered for a while, they agreed it was safer for the two to have the information if something came up.

* * *

More than six months had passed and Sakura received the fateful news that Suna had been attacked and the Kazakage, which she discovered to be Gaara, which impressed her endlessly, was taken by an organization called Akatsuki.

Upon hearing the name and reading the mission scroll, Sakura felt the heart race with anticipation. She felt the cogs in her brain spinning unstop.

She felt the heart heat when Tsunade said she should find her old genin team in the middle of the way, she was almost euphoric inside thinking about the possibility of recovering Itachi and the reunion with the older friends at the same time, but outside she kept a stoic and unprecedented facade like a good ANBU agent that she was.

She left the Hokage's office through the window, earning a scream from Tsunade of how she was supposed to act more like a lady, and she did not care to run up the branches toward Yamato's apartment. She came in through the window, not caring about his shirtless figure lying on the bed. "I could be with someone, you know." He said in a neutral tone.

"I doubt that much." She said with amusement and skillfully dodged the pillow as he threw toward her. Sakura walked to the bed and sat next to him, who did not even bother to get up and she knew he would not because she had the day off and he was with the 'lazy way' activated.

"I need you to keep the scroll 17 with you." She said in a serious tone and stared into his almond-shaped eyes without blinking.

Yamato frowned, trying to remember what the contents of the scroll would be, as they listened and decorated the contents of each of the scrolls they had stolen that night. When his eyes widened and he sat up abruptly Sakura knew he did not like it. "What do you want, little fox?"

Sakura almost smiled at the nickname he had given to her because they could not use names during the missions. "I'm going on a mission and if everything goes as I planned I'll bring a friend back home with me. When Tsunade call you, give to her that scroll, please." She got up from the bed but before she left the window, she felt his hand firmly grasping her wrist.

"Don't die." He said in an almost imploring tone and she knew he did not want to lose one of the few close friends he had.

"I promise." She smiled over her shoulder before jumping out the window toward the village gates to the mission that would take her closer to Itachi.


	16. Weird People

Itachi thought that after so many years living with these people, he should have been accustomed to such oddity, but seeing the scene before him, he was sure that if he used to be accustomed to it, he would be signing a certified of insanity.

"Pick a color your idiot." Kisame yelled at Deidara impatiently.

"Don't rush me, yeah." Deidara yelled back, obviously annoyed.

"Deidara, if you don't choose, I'll pick it for you, I'm getting impatient." Sasori's husky voice echoed through the common room where some members were gathered around the table.

"It's not that easy, okay?" Deidara picked the scattered glasses from the low table in the middle of the room, looking carefully. "You can't rush the art."

"I give up." Sasori left the room and Itachi knew it was because other people were approaching and not all Akatsuki members knew his true identity under Hiruko.

"Orange is from Konan." Hidan warned as he entered into the room followed by Kakuzu.

"I know." Deidara replied.

"Get on with the black and stop curling." Kisame snapped angrily at his indecision.

"Doesn't suit my hair, hun." Deidara retaliated.

"You look like a barbie anyway. Pick the pink." Hidan sneered.

"There's no pink." Deidara grunted. "Oy, who looks like a barbie, you asshole?" He shrieked angrily, getting to the feet and Itachi knew that a fight was approaching.

"Deidara-senpaaaai." Tobi's voice echoed for the hall.

Deidara's eyes widened and he took the glass that had the black colored liquid and ran through the side door.

"Tobi thought Deidara-san was here." Tobi said scratching the back of the neck. "Oh, you're doing the nails..." He shouted excitedly as he sat by the table where several glasses with enamel were scattered. "I like red."

"Pain uses red." Kakuzu said without emotion of the place sitting in the chair and Itachi had almost forgotten that he was there.

"I'll get the purple, then." Tobi shouted excitedly.

Itachi dropped the book he was reading on a table by the couch and snatched the glass from the masked Uchiha's hand. "That is mine." He said without emotion while he left the room and for a minute Itachi thought maybe he was not so sane how he thought he was.


	17. Animosity

Itachi was sent along with Kisame and Sasori to recruit a new member for Akatsuki. It had been a few days of a tiring trip to the Iwa boundaries where they had heard rumors of a young guy who could blow up anything. Rumor had it that this boy possessed a peculiar ability and Itachi was surprised, though he did not show in his features, when he looked at the boy with long golden hair and saw a pair of mouths where there should be none.

"I'm not going with you. Between the terrorists I know and the bizarre terrorists I don't know, I'm going to stick with what I already know, yeah." The blond boy shouted, stepping away from the three shinobi clad in black capes before him.

Itachi took a step forward and activated the kekkei genkai of his lineage, pleased when he saw the boy's eyes widen in surprise. "If I beat you in a fight, you'll come with us."

The boy narrowed his eyes and took a step forward without looking away from the black swirl wrapped in a sea of red that hypnotized him. "If I win, you leave me alone, huh." He shouted back with a confident face willing not to refuse the challenge.

"I don't think have that possibility." He heard the hoarse voice of the red-eyed boy who did not seem to be much older than he was, before saw the boy run towards him.

Using an impressive speed he had acquired since he had betrayed his country and decided to flee and live as a missing ninja, he dodged the blow that was being aimed directly at his heart and with the right hand prepared small spiders explosive that sent towards the opponent shinobi.

He smiled when his small art treasures exploded on top of the enemy by overpowering him. He felt an smile of satisfied arise while watched the bloodbath in front of him. He watched the dust of the explosion go down and in amazement he saw every piece of the enemy unite before him, revealing the shinobi that should be dead, completely intact. The blond boy snarled and molded a white-clay bird sending to the opponent, smiling with satisfaction when the bird exploded sending part of the building through the air while him flew in an giant clay bird away.

After a few minutes of flying he felt being watched and saw in horror when the blue sky turned into a somber red and the clouds poured a shower of blood dissolving the bird where he was, having nowhere to hold he screamed as he fell from a height where it would be impossible to survive and when he tried to create another clay bird to save himself, he realized that his wet, explosive clay had become dry, useless sand. Closing his eyes to the impact that would kill him, ending his miserable life, he felt a wind on face and opened the eyes to find himself in the same place he was before the fight began with that red-eyed boy staring at him with the shadow of a smile on his lips.

"What the hell did you do to me, you bastard?" The blond boy screamed in horror as he felt a sharp pain in the chest, feeling unable to fight.

"I've won. You're coming with us." Itachi declared arrogantly and left the room without looking back.

"I'll kill him." The blond boy growled, still clutching his chest, incredulous at everything he had seen. He was only certain of two things at that moment, he would be forced to follow these strange men and he would devote his life to killing that red-eyed boy.

"You can try, I'll bet on the other guy." The tall, shark-faced man scoffed as he led him toward the exit. "I'm Kisame, welcome to the team."

"I'm Deidara." He said angrily. "You're going to lose that bet."

* * *

**_Two years later._ **

"Cool toy." Itachi said without emotion as he savored an apple, reclining in the kitchen wall.

"It's not a toy, your unemotional bastard." Deidara cried out angrily. "It is a device developed to see the long distance and is able to block genjutsus." He placed the object over his left eye, adjusting it.

"Hn." Itachi threw the rest of the fruit into the trash. "You still hate me."

Deidara narrowed the eyes. "You beat me without even giving me the chance to fight, because of you I had to join Akatsuki where I'm going to die without getting a chance to leave. You want me to thank you for that, huh?" After a minute without a reply, Deidara looked over his shoulder to see that Itachi was nowhere to be seen. "That damn annoying Uchiha." He shouted indignantly.


	18. Partner

On the morning after the massacre against the Uchiha clan, Itachi was led through the corridors of the Akatsuki base in Amekagure, where he was introduced to the supposed leader of the organization, Pain, who he had learned to be only one of six people who should be dead more were resurrected through a jutsu that could only be performed by Rinnegan's user. He was told by a girl who seemed to be a few years older than he, who he ignored the name. She said that Pain was actually called Yahiko and if the way they acted was an indication of something, Itachi was sure they had been lovers before the guy was killed. She explained that Uzumaki Nagato was the one who controlled both Yahiko and the others and that their real name should never be mentioned. She emphasized that they were all Pain.

Pain sent him to meet the man who was to be his partner for the next few years, Biwa Juzō, one of the members of the former group of the seven Swordsmen of the Mist. In the first mission, Itachi had to relive the sensation of assassinating people who were not the enemy and he found himself being taken to images of the night in which eliminated his own clan. Juzō's voice telling him not to think too much about it because they were just responding to a request from an employer, brought him back to reality by making him feel a little less guilty.

When Pain called them through the ring they used for communication within the organization that until now was mercenary, they were informed that the real goal of the Akatsuki was the possession of the Bijuus for world domination, which made Itachi question the sanity of the people who allowed themselves to be sucked in by the hunger for power, so easily. He and Juzō were sent to a mission in the Water Country and Itachi had the slight feeling that something bad was to happen.

His foreboding made himself right when he left the Water Country, leaving Juzō's dead body behind, that night.

He never thought he could face a Jinchuuriki capable of controlling the mighty beast within. Seeing the Mizukage who was just a little boy using all the power of Bijuu made Itachi regret having underestimated his opponent, ignoring Juzo's warning.

For the first time in a long time he used the Amaterasu and watched pleased when the black flame consumed the monster before him, giving the chance of a victory, but when he saw the body of Juzō fallen against the tree with his own sword crossing the body, he thought that perhaps this victory was too bitter.

A few days later he was attacked by Orochimaru who was obsessed with getting his body to some kind of macabre ritual that Itachi was unwilling to attend.

He snatched the venomous snake's arm and was pleased to see he retreat with the help of some footman he did not even bother to recognize.

After reporting Orochimaru's defection he was assigned to another partner.

* * *

Kisame jumped out of range of the enemy attack while Itachi knocked over one after another without a single hand movement. Kisame watched impressed the way he only looked at his opponents before they fell motionless on the ground and made a mental note not to cross the path of that boy who seemed harmless but was far from being.

"Lunch is on me." Kisame screamed trying to make his voice stand out over the high sound of the waterfall that was behind them.

Itachi let the last dead body fall into the grass that was once green, now red, bathed in the blood of the ninjas of the Hidden Village of the Mist. He felt a slight satisfaction in avenging Juzō's death even if he had not had enough time to approach to the man anyway, he thought human feelings were weird, but he did not want to think too much about it.

"Dango." He murmured while he walked beside Kisame as they left the forest toward the nearest town.

"You're surprisingly efficient, Sharingan no Itachi." Kisame scoffed, when he did not receive any response he frowned. "You have no sense of humor."

"So, they told me." Itachi said stoically and Kisame saw a small smile on the corner of the boy's lips, making him smile widely, realizing that of all Akatsuki members he may have been left with the least bad.


	19. Ties

Itachi was on top of a high mountain, staring at the horizon where the sun was rising, warming his skin and bringing a new day. For the thousandth time in his life he wondered what the purpose of everything was and why the sun would always return every morning. A feeling of emptiness flooded him as he looked down where his old house was and a crow's cry echoing through the forest below made him feel that something bad was coming. He hated that feeling.

He jumped off the mountain with the black cape drawn with red clouds flying behind him, reminding him that he did not belong anywhere. When he landed graciously on the grassy ground of the Forty-fourth Training Zone, known for all the Konoha shinobi like the Death Forest, he walked through the trees toward the old cabin he and Sakura shared, which was farthest from the forest forgotten by all.

He took the time he had away from his partner, as Kisame took a few days off after a mission they completed faster than they expected. Of course, none of them would tell the leader or other members who used the remaining time to move away from the darkness of the Akatsuki bases. It was an agreement between them, that each would use their free time the way as they wanted, on condition they returned to the main base together so they would not have to respond to Konan or Pain's interrogation.

Itachi spent the morning enjoying the tray of dango that he managed before arriving in Konoha and sat on the red futon that still smelled of Sakura. A few hours later he left the cabin and walked through the forest where he heard noises that would not normally be there.

He frowned as remembered that the forest was used on the main exams of the Village on special occasions and sighed over the lack of luck.

Feeling a familiar chakra, before he could stop himself he rushed towards what would surely be Sasuke and was frozen behind the shadow of a tree when he saw Sakura cutting her own hair before striking a girl much older than she with a kunai directly into the abdomen. He watched with astonishment that he did not feel in a long time, the Uzumaki boy bury the nails that looked like claws in the chest of another opponent directly in the heart, while Sakura finished the third opponent without hesitating. He had to admit to himself that the two worked well together when the dead bodies of the three opponents fell on the forest floor from where they would never rise again.

The face of the Uzumaki boy who was contorted with obvious anger as a red chakra emanated from him in waves, calmed down the moment Sakura placed the hands on his shoulders and made him face her. "Naruto, everything is fine now." Itachi heard she whisper sweetly to the blond boy who let the head fall on her shoulder as his arms snaked around the thin waist of the beautiful thirteen-year-old girl. Itachi felt a surge of jealousy hit him hard and had to squeeze the rough bark of the tree to stop himself from going to them.

When Sakura took Naruto's hand and led him to an opening where Sasuke's fainting body was, Itachi felt a tightness in the chest at the sight of his fallen brother and obviously in pain. He watched when Sakura placed a probably wet bandage on Sasuke's forehead to stop him from convulsing and Itachi wanted more than ever to run toward his younger brother who looked as helpless and in pain like the day he dropped him down in front of their house after the massacre.

He watched from a distance when another group of three genin approached them and saw when Sakura screamed at them for being cowards and hiding in the bushes all the time during the bloody fight she and Naruto faced while Sasuke was unprotected. He felt a shiver go through his body at the sight of that fury on her face that made her even more charming and when she and Naruto took Sasuke and left the forest leaving the three genins with their heads low back he realized that breaking the ties with the two people he loved most, were more painful than he thought they would be.


	20. On the Road

It had been two years since he'd left with Kakashi to learn more techniques that would make him strong enough to kill his brother. The six months Mitarashi Anko spent with them was enough to learn forbidden jutsus that Orochimaru had taught her and he had to admit that some were very interesting. Before leaving she taught him the Kuchiyose no Jutsu and using the Orochimaru's seal he was able to summon a snake. It was fun to watch Kakashi squirm whenever he summoned Aoda.

After so long, they were very far from home and Kakashi seemed to enjoy the adventure because he had not mentioned a return date. Sakura's letters were diminishing due to distance. He knew she had to steal the addresses of the few letters Kakashi sent, reporting their location and progress to the Hokage, the less Kakashi wrote, less Sakura would write as well.

"Missing home?" Kakashi asked, taking Sasuke out of his thoughts like if he could read the mind of him.

"Hn." Sasuke snorted not wanting to confirm his assumptions.

"So I am. If you want to come back, we can." Kakashi sat beside him facing the fire that was warming them both in the cold night of the forest.

"I'm not strong enough to beat you in a fight." Sasuke stated as an answer to his question. If he could not defeat Kakashi he could not defeat Itachi who was undoubtedly stronger and much sneakier.

"A few more months, then." Kakashi answered carefree and laid in his sleeping bag, zippered, leaving Sasuke to watch on the first watch.

All the time they spent together Kakashi pushed Sasuke to the limit, making him surpass himself every day, whenever he could he stressed the importance of teamwork and insisted that Sasuke needed to forget the past and move on. Kakashi said that if he sought revenge against Itachi that was exactly what he would find. After more than one year hearing that sentence Sasuke was beginning to think that finding revenge should not be as satisfying as it seemed when he was a nine-year-old child left alone lying in a pool of blood in front of his house.

The night was starry and the presence of an someone became known, making him enter a defensive position even if he was sitting on a thick branch of a tall tree. He looked to the side, looking for something and found a small scroll left beside him, in the distance he saw a bird that could not identify and before he could activate the sharingan the bird disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke unrolled the paper and smiled unconsciously for the calligraphy found there, he felt closer to home whenever he received something from her. Activating the sharingan to be able to read clearly in the dark he rested on the tree trunk.

_Sasuke,_

_It took a long time for this lazy sensei to send a letter, blame him for not writing more often. First of all I want you to know that I have become jounin and it is with great satisfaction that I rub it in your face_.

Sasuke felt the left eye twitch with irritation and he did not know whether to laugh or get angry that she had become jounin before him.

_To lighten your irritation, and I know that has irritated you, at the end of that paper have a small seal, activate it with blood when you finish reading. I haven't heard from Naruto in a long time, please, if you meet with him, send news. I miss you so much. Winter is approaching and the place where you are, is very cold, take care of each other and keep warm, Kakashi can be so stubborn as you._

_Come back home soon, be safe._

_Love, Sakura._

Sasuke bit the thumb and blood on the seal he saw two scarves appear. He pulled on the navy blue scarf and smiled unconsciously when he saw the embroidery of an Uchiha fan on the end of the scarf. The other was gray and had a strange symbol embroidered with white thread, knowing Sakura he could bet it was the symbol of the Hatake clan. Picking a paper and a pen Sasuke wrote a small note, he knew she did not expect too many words from him, but she needed to know we was safe.

* * *

Sakura woke up on a cold, rainy morning without wanting to get out of bed. She heard Kuro grunt and reluctantly walked to the window to find an eagle holding a piece of paper in the beak. She took the paper and stroked the eagle that barely looked into her eyes before flying away.  **"Like the** **owner."**  Ineer murmured.

Sakura went back to hide under the covers and opened the small note. She did not expect too many words from an Uchiha, but she needed to know that he and Kakashi were alives.

_We're safe, we have food and supplies for the winter. The gift you sent is satisfactory and will be very useful._

_Be safe, we'll be home soon._

_-S_

Sakura smiled and snuggled into the warm bed with the note pressed to her chest.


	21. Aceptance.

Sasuke did not ask about their relationship, he did not talk about it to anyone and when Naruto brought the subject  _Itachi and Sakura_ , he went around regardless of whether he looked bitter or not.

Sasuke knew that Naruto had a little passion for Sakura since when they were kids, though Naruto never vocalized about it. He would never tell anyone that he shared that little passion either. He did not know when it started or why, since he always told himself that Sakura was annoying and women were troublesome and a hassle he did not need on his way to kill his big brother. At some point he decided that this ridiculous passion was an unnecessary distraction, so he pushed it deep into his mind and heart and focused on more important things, like training.

When Itachi came back and was obvious to everyone that he and Sakura had a much deeper relationship than he wanted Sakura to have with someone other than himself, he felt angry. It was anger for sure because he was not jealous. Jealousy was a ridiculous feeling that took hold of people who did not have self-confidence and Uchihas can be possessive but never jealous.

When he saw her in the woods the day they returned to Konoha after three years of absence, he felt his heart race as she took off that porcelain mask to reveal a beautiful face and eyes even greener and brighter than he remembered. When she took some time looking at him and lingered when she fixed her eyes on his long hair, he thought she was admiring him, but he discovered a little later that on that day she was just comparing him with Itachi. He was annoyed by this conclusion.

Sitting on the couch in her living room, watching her try unsuccessfully to tear a book out of his big brother's hands, it made he grunt unconsciously. When the couple stopped playing and looked at him curiously on their faces, he deviated the eyes and stood up, jumping out of the living room window and heading toward his own apartment. He repeated in his mind that it was because their play was annoying and not because he was jealous, Uchihas do not feel jealous.

He accepted with great difficulty that Sakura belonged to Itachi. When he had the conversation with his brother the day Itachi returned to Konoha and Itachi declared that Sakura was his, Sasuke understood. When an Uchiha claims something _or someone_ , it is their and that is final. He argued that Sakura was a person and did not belong to anyone but herself, but he knew that if it were otherwise, he would attest his claim to her in the same way.

That same night, after seeing the massacre through his brother's eyes and understanding the greatness of Itachi's sacrifice for Konoha and for him, he forgave his brother completely, even though he did not say it aloud. So Sakura came out of the bathroom in those ridiculously short pajamas, making him curse his brother internally for stealing her from him without him having a chance to try, so he stroked her, knowing that was the most he would have of her and he left the apartment, leaving the two together.

Now, after a few weeks observing how much Sakura was happy beside Itachi and how much his brother was more like what he remembered when they were kids, Sasuke accepted. He knew that Itachi would never have the chance to be happy with another person because no one would be able to accept him as he was, with all the painful past and failures. He knew no one would ever trust Itachi as Sakura did.

He admitted to himself and only to himself that he would never be able to make Sakura smile as Itachi did. Then he accepted that Sakura was for Itachi and he was happy for them in a way. His older brother was home, free and redeemed, and it was more than he could ask for.

Sakura was still annoying... beautiful, gentle, captivating, strong and sexy, but annoying. And if there was anyone capable of taming that pink-haired beast, was Itachi. He was happy to be spared from work, or it was this lie that he told himself whenever he saw them together.

He jumped on the roofs of the houses and entered his own apartment, stripping off his clothes and walking toward the bathroom for a well-deserved shower. He decided that after all this fight against Akatsuki and when his brother and his teammate were married he would think about finding a woman not so problematic or with a less destructive temperament, with that last thought he decided that with a beautiful girl, delicate and definitely a civilian, he would help Itachi to revive their clan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @LaylaDeMich Tks for the idea to this chapter.


	22. Acceptance - Part II

Naruto knew that some people thought he was dense, but he did not care about it, he even thought it better that people considered he like that, because it made more easier for him to analyze situations and observe the actions of the people around him without drawing attention to himself even though he was considered harmless.

He knew that Sasuke had some level of passion for Sakura, as he knew Hyuuga Neji had some interest in her, he just could not analyze it enough to know if it was the kind of love interest or just a concern with a teammate . But one thing he was sure of, he, Uzumaki Naruto, was in love with Sakura.

It was not his fault at all, she was the only person who treated him like a human, besides the old perverted Sandaime. Sakura took care of him, taking food to him and training with him after the Academy, she always took him home afterwards and cleaned the place, screaming at him all the time about his unhealthy habits, she defended him when someone called him names he did not want to listen and she comforted him. He lost count of how many punches she gave the Academy kids just by looking at him, so it was not his fault.

When he left with Jiraya, he left that passion behind, claiming it was something of a child's passion, a child attached to someone who cared for him when no one else did. In the three years away, he focused only on training and whenever any letter from her came, he smiled like a passionate fool, but soon buried that feeling deep in his heart, knowing full well that Sakura loved him like a brother she never had. He knew that if he confessed his love for her, everything would change, and he could not afford to lose her. He loved her as family first and foremost, the only family he ever had.

When he returned from training and found her in the woods, he could not stop the voice in his mind that shouted that he had to tell her how he felt or he would lose her to someone. During the stay in Suna, on the rescue mission to the Kazekage, he noticed the looks she received from Sasuke, Neji and Lee. He also knew that Lee was not a threat because the boy was too energetic to Sakura's taste, but Sasuke and Neji was.

At some point he let his jealousy break through the barrier he had carefully placed, and when Sakura provoked him using that honorific in such a sweet and provocative voice, he could not help blushing. She had grown as much as he and Sasuke. She was beautiful, as always, but now it was a different beauty, more wild and captivating. He wanted her more than a protective sister, he wanted her to be his girlfriend. The realization was a shock to him at first.

When she disappeared after the mission and returned with Sasuke's older brother, he realized how they acted around each other, it was the same way Asuma was around Kurenai, discreet but possessive, making a point of showing that this woman was off limits.

He let the jealousy cross the barrier again when he, along with Sasuke and Kakashi entered Sakura's room and came upon her and Itachi lying comfortably in each other's arms. It was not two seconds before they realized they had company and got up ready for a fight. He almost moaned at the way she jumped out of bed, wearing only a black lace lingerie, taking a hidden kunai and standing in a defensive position. The sight was blocked when Itachi covered her with a sheet.

When they met in the kitchen and Itachi almost attacked him after he shouted something like 'my Sakura-chan', he realized the kind of relationship she and the Uchiha had. He had no chance. According to Sakura, Itachi was in her life before him or Sasuke, so the bonds she had with the older Uchiha were deeper than he thought it was.

After a few weeks of watching their interaction and seeing how happy Sakura was with that man, he accepted that she belonged to Itachi and that he was good to her. It was okay because Sakura deserved happiness next to whom she chose. He was not selfish.

He told himself that it did not matter, he would always love Sakura. Romantic love would disappear over time leaving fraternal love in place, it just needed time. Seeing Sasuke clench his jaw and clench his fists with barely restrained anger and obvious jealousy whenever he saw Sakura in Itachi's arms was enough solace. He at least was not a jealous and possessive Uchiha, he would survive his first amorous disillusionment. And sooner or later he would find his own happiness.


	23. Analyzing

He was a Hyuuga by birth, it was not something he chose and long ago he did not believe in fate, but he learned to accept being born in that family with that kekkei genkai that was very useful. Being a Hyuuga, he was analytical by nature, that was the essence of the lineage boundary he possessed. Byakugan was essentially used to analyze the opponent's weaknesses.

He was not a sentimental man, he knew what sentimentality was, growing around Hinata who in his opinion was a girl who carried her feelings im the sleeve, even if she tried to hide what she felt with all her strength, it would always be stamped on her face. He thought he would never know someone worse at hiding emotions than Hinata, he proved wrong once more in his life.

At the age of sixteen, he was put on the jounin team with a temperamental girl and for lack of words to describe her better, he called her eccentric most of the time. The other member of the group was someone easy to deal with, at least for him. Shikamaru was calm, intelligent and mostly lazy, which did not bother Neji at all, since during the missions Shikamaru did not let the laziness interfere. But Sakura, it was something else.

She did not try to hide her emotions like Hinata, she showed everything she was feeling without shame. If she wanted someone to know that she was irritated, the person would know this in the worst possible way. If she was happy, she would give that dazzling smile that would warm the colder heart. If she was sad, she would cry. She was transparent and he loved it. But if she decided that she was not willing to show her emotions at certain times, no one could penetrate the flawless facade she placed. Those moments were almost terrifying, because it was a drastic change, but he loved it so much more. She was not a predictable person.

He had no romantic feelings for her, he was sure of that. He did not know what romance was, he saw Tenten with some boys a few times and he swore to himself that he would never act as pathetic as those men or his teammate. He saw the way Lee looked pathetic whenever Sakura showed up at the training camp to call him on a mission or even for lunch. He watched as Lee's eyes burned with something he would describe as jealousy whenever Sakura grabbed his arm and led him away. He always kept his features completely stoic, even though for a reason he was completely unaware of, he had an almost uncontrollable desire to smile. Something as satisfaction always took hold of him when he knew that was he who she pulled the arm and paraded through the village to his favorite restaurant.

When the missions were long and they spent days in the forest, she acted as if they were not men, she was a perfect kunoichi, in his eyes. She showered with them, she undressed with them around, not without first making some threats of physical damage that he and Shikamaru knew very well that she would fulfill what did not stop the two from spying. She slept with him whenever the night was too cold. He once asked why she did not choose Shikamaru and she said he was too troublesome. Neji laughed as Shikamaru grimaced at that remark, but he did not push the subject further. He liked the way her body fit into his, inside the tight sleeping bag.

He opened her drawers, just as she did in his, whenever Tsunade sent them on last-minute missions and one of them was too far away to spend at home. He never commented on her having too pretty lingerie, he would never tell anyone who always felt his cheeks burn when he had to touch those offensive things.

When she disappeared on a supposed solo mission after the rescue of the Kazekage, he became concerned just like everyone else. He had no romantic feelings for her, but his heart squeezed painfully at the mere thought of something bad happening to her. He knew there was something going on at that moment, so he analyzed the situation and waited for the best and not the worst.

She returned bringing Uchiha Itachi with her. After several reunions at the Hokage Tower, he and everyone else noticed the possessive way the Uchiha surrounded her. It was subtle, he had to admit, but it was explicit. Uchiha Itachi declared that Sakura was his and she did not deny it with words or actions.

Neji had no romantic feelings for her, but the annoying heat that burned on his chest whenever he saw the looks she exchanged with the Uchiha, was too much. He saw them talking wordlessly, almost telepathic. Sakura would take a look and the Uchiha would say something important in the next second. When Naruto or Sai said something that would make the Uchiha take a step forward and activate the sharingan, a simple touch of Sakura's hand would calm the man.

Neji knew that Sakura had an old story with the Uchiha, Naruto told him and Shikamaru one afternoon after a reunion about the Akatsuki. He realized that Sakura would probably marry the Uchiha and be the matriarch of the Uchiha Clan and not the matriarch of the Hyuuga's second house. He had no romantic feelings for her, so why did that thought leave a bitter taste in his mouth.

* * *


	24. Happiness

Itachi used to think what it means to be a shinobi and he often asked himself about the meaning of life and if there a real purpose for everything. He saw the death very early and was forced to kill and fight for a war to which he did not know why.

He grew up with little physical contact, affection denied and obligations imposed on his shoulders. Guide his clan, produce strong heirs and make the Uchiha name be known. That was what he heard his father say whenever they met for dinner after a clan reunion. He was only nine years old, he did not understood, but he accepted.

Then he met a girl with colorful hair and round, vibrant eyes that made him question everything one more time, but this time it was different questions. Why he had to kill at the command of the leaders of his clan and his village. Why he could not play like the kids he saw running and having fun in the Academy. A few years later he wondered why he could not choose the woman he would marry.

At thirteen he was confronted with the duty to save Konoha and the five nations from a possible war, having to choose the least destructive collateral damage, or so he was led to believe by the leaders of the Village. When Shishui, his cousin and best friend agreed with the leaders, he closed the eyes to reason and choose the path that would lead to the death of the entire Uchiha clan. He did not expect Shisui to die in the process or that he was forced to join an organization that could be more cruel than Danzo ever intended to be.

But when he thought the only way forward was death in the hands of his younger brother, that girl with colorful hair and round, vibrant eyes came out again, plucking him from the dark abyss where he had fallen. Pulling him to the light, showing him that all was not lost and that he could find redemption.

She took him back to Konoha, revealed the identity of the real villain who planned world destruction and gave them a second chance.

He made her his, as he had wanted since he was thirteen. He gave her his name and she gave him a family.

Itachi saw the Uchiha clan that was once destroyed by his hands and Obito being erected again and restored before their eyes. When Ichiro was born, Itachi realized that it was only the first step in restoring everything he had stolen from Sasuke and Konoha. A new Uchiha clan, without all the thirst for power and destruction it had previously, and he knew that all this was only possible because of her.

Sakura. She was the light that kept him from the darkness in which he allowed himself to fall back time and time again into his shinobi life.

When Ichiro made one year, Aiko was born. Itachi never thought he'd spoil anyone further Ichiro, but he was mistaken, that sweet, feisty little girl who reminded him so much of the little Sasuke, captured his heart more than he'd like to admit. Sasuke and Sakura always scolded him for spoiling Ichiro and Aiko, but he did not care. Maybe Sakura was right, he was soft over the years.

One year after Aiko's birth, Rin was born. Ichiro clung to the girl as soon as he laid eyes on her. It was lovely to see them together. Sakura and Shizune secretly whispered about a marriage after eighteen years and Itachi wanted to say they were crazy, but he secretly wished that one day it would happen.

When Itachi thought he was happy enough, Sakura announced the pregnancy of their second son, Isao. The boy was so smart as Ishiro, and looked so much like Shisui that Itachi thought the heaven was giving him a gift. Soon after Isao's birth, Sasuke's second son was born, Rei-kun. He and Isao were inseparable, as much as he remembered being with Shisui.

"Thinking about what?" Sakura's voice whispered in his ear, drawing Itachi from his thoughts.

He smiled at the beautiful wife who sat on his lap in the armchair under the window of their bedroom. "How happy I am and how all this is thanks to you."

Sakura smiled. She had grown accustomed to how much Itachi had become more expressive and vocal about his thoughts and feelings after nearly ten years of marriage. "I think I'm about to increase your happiness, then." She took his hand and placed it on her belly.

Itachi's eyes widened and he looked at the green eyes staring at him. "You're pregnant?" He asked, surprised but genuinely happy.

"Yes." Sakura laughed. "I realized I'm rusty with my chakra control." She said timidly. "Actually I'm four months."

"I told you that I felt a change in your chakra and body months ago." He scolded her.

"I know, but Shizune and I had done some experiments in the lab and I thought it was about that." She looked away. "I just figured it out yesterday and I did an ultrasound to make sure." She smiled at him and without her needing to say he understood.

"A girl." He stated with a grin.

"Now you can stop spoiling Aiko and Rin." She laughed.

"Never." He said firmly making Sakura laugh.

"How about Sarada?" Sakura suggested a name.

"Terrible name." Itachi tapped her nose lightly. "Let the boys choose." He said with an even bigger smile and took her in his arms, leading her into the living room, ignoring her protests, walking anxiously to announce to Ichiro and Isao about the new member of the family.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Believing came to an end I decided to close this story for now. But as it is drabbles I can post some random chapters eventually if someone ask.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the comments, kudos and favorites.


End file.
